


PTSD

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after years of being retired, Sam still can't get the flashbacks out of his head, but Gabriel's there along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTSD

"SAMMY!" The voice vibrated in Sam's head.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, his voice dry and cracking from the searing heat.

A sudden piercing cry disorients Sam and he wakes up once again in the mental hospital's bed, bound and gagged as Lucifer cheerfully wound up the electric paddles and pressed them to Sam's temples. Sam screamed as his body violently shook with pain and agony.

Again the piercing cry returned and Sam finds himself with Ruby as she slices her wrist and offers it to Sam. He greedily licks the red poison against his will, he wants to scream, but every time he opens his mouth Ruby pours more of the burning liquid down his throat.

Suddenly, the lights go out.

He hears a faint snap and the lights return revealing hundreds of bodies covering a dirt road. He quickly gets down and gently turns one of the corpses and finds himself face-to-face with his older brother. He looks around and realizes that he's surrounded by the bodies of the people he's loved. Dean, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Jess, and finally Gabriel and his son Aiden.

Sam's knees buckle and he falls. He reaches out and cradles the life-less body of his son. "I'm sorry" Sam whispers, kissing his son's hair "I am so sorry. Please come back, please."

"Sam!" He hears a faint voice in the back of his head "Sam! Sam, please wake up!"

A flash of heat and pain slams across Sam's cheek "Gabriel?"

Gabriel's honey-colored eyes were filled with fear and concern "You weren't waking up, so I improvised!"

Hot tears burned Sam's eyes as he madly kissed his husband.

"You're alive! Thank God! I saw you and Aiden and you were…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey now" Gabriel scooted closer, pulling Sam's head to his chest and tenderly stroking his hair "It's alright, baby. It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here and Aiden's sleeping in the nursery, we're all fine."

Sam still shook with shock and fear, so Gabriel did what he always did when Sam had flashback nightmares.

 _"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad"_ Gabriel softly sang _"take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_ Sam's breathing became more even, and filled with sleep.

Gabriel kissed the top of the younger Winchester's head

"Goodnight, Jude."


End file.
